A cloud service exists in which a service provider provides to a user hardware resources, etc., via a communication network. In the cloud service, for example, a computer infrastructure such as a virtualized platform is provided.
The service provider manages an information processing system that includes hardware resources that are provided to the user. Part of the information processing system is used on demand by the user. Therefore, according to the request from the user, the configuration of the information processing system that is managed by the service provider is frequently changed. A network configuration is included in the resources that are provided to the user. Thus, the service provider frequently changes settings on the network equipment of the information processing system. Note that in the following description, a virtual network device is included in the network equipment.
Incidentally, information processing systems that are managed by the service provider are operated all over the world. FIG. 1 is an explanatory diagram of the locations of the information processing systems. Units of locations where the information processing systems are operated are a region, an availability zone (hereinafter referred to as an AZ), and an island.
In FIG. 1, the region is a unit of a geographically distant area in which the information processing system is operated. The region includes one or a plurality of AZs. The AZ is a unit of a data center. In order to prevent a failure of one AZ from affecting another AZ, physical infrastructures such as a power source, air-conditioning, physical security, and a network are separate systems for each AZ. The AZ includes one or a plurality of islands. The island is a unit of a device group that is included in one network that is connected to an external network such as the Internet. Each island is connected with the others via another network.
In the information processing system that is managed by the service provider, the range of deployable resources is limited for each island. However, in recent years, it has become possible to deploy resources across islands or across AZs.
Note that techniques that are described in the following documents are known.
Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2012-511878
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-97394
Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2004-48340